Many Men
by Andrew Townsend
Summary: Join Keith and Diana as they try to escape the Many Men who wished to take their life away (Theme Song: 50 Cent- Many Men) Oh yeah. I do not own FAKE or Tenchi Muyo.. so please don't sue. Please R
1. Chapter One: From The NYC to the MIA

"Sometimes in life you just wish everyone would get off of your back... well just know this while you wish I make so remeber this as a warning when you see my walking down the block or riding in my car don't run up on me or you will be dead.... as this is a final warning....."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As 19-year old Keith Youngston walked down the street he heard a familiar voice running toward him... even thought he told everyone he knew to call him first.. this person didn't, as he reached inside his pocket and grabbing ahold of glock 22caliber pistol, he turned around to find no one other than Diana right behind him.  
"Diana, have you lost your damn mind." Keith said looking at her angerly and then grabbing her arm walking inside the store. "Don't just run up yelling my name like that." he said releasing her arm.  
"But... you've changed Keith... maybe we shouldn't have done tha Nightline Speical." Diana said rubbing her arm.  
"Bullshit.... oh shit duck." Keith said grabbing Diana as they fell on the ground avoiding the rounds of .9mm bullets that came out of the speeding car that passed by the store. "You see it's normal. it's been three months since we did that and I've been shot at a total of 12 times." he said picking himself off of the ground.  
As police cars pulled up to the store that the shooting happen two policemen got out of the car before any of the other policemen did. They were from the 27th precient, Dee and Ryo. Dee was a little taller then Ryo standing at 6'3 1/2 as he pulled his Standard 9mm. glock pistol out of its holster he started to question the customers in the store. As the other cop just stood there and watched his partner a group of men ran by the store grabbing his attention.  
"Get back here.. you owe us." One of the guys said throwing a brick at the two running citzens.  
"Freeze.. this is the police!" Ryo said holding his P77 Magum at the group. "You have the right to remane slience .. anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Ryo said as he radioed for backup.  
In a little of time 45th and West Ave. had became the Police Command Center.. having more then 25 police cars and over 50 police officers... As Dee and Ryo stood outside as the cops placed the group inside their fleet truck and hauled it downtown to Harlem Correctional Center.. as the rest of police officers walked the area looked for any clues one of them caught Ryo's attention when they mention Keith Youngston.  
"Hey, Dee wasn't Keith the one we bagged for having 5 kilos of crack cocaine in his dorm room." Ryo said before he seen Diana out of the corner of his eye.. "Stop!!!!, you miss, you're Ms. Diana Banks right?" he said approaching the lady with his hand on his gun that was resting in his holster.  
"Well what's it to ya.. and oh yeah you can remove your hand from that pistol.. I'm not gonna kill you but my friend Keith here might." Diana said as Ryo turned around to see a glock .22 caliber in his face.  
"You gotta fucking problem officer." Keith said cocking the gun. "Stand back one more step and his head is on my arm... now Ryo can you tell me why motherfuckers are trying to kill me everyday." he said gripping the gun tighter. "Now if I remeber right it was you who allowed them people to watch that special... now I should shoot you right now." he said inching his hand closer toward the trigger.  
Before Keith could pull two shots fired from a M315 hitting Ryo in the leg, as the person who was across the street ran, as the police started to open fire on both Keith and Diana, Keith fired back before being grabbed by Diana. As the jumped inside their Black Ford Expoler, they were quickly chased by all 25 police cars. As Diana drove faster and as Keith continue to fire rounds. After three hours covering 500 miles, the police cars backed down for some reason.  
"Have you lost it?!" Diana said snacthing Keith back into the car. "Do you know what that means. now we're wanted." she said stepping on the gas.  
"Not so fast.. if we were wanted they would stil be chasing us." Keith said turning on the radio.  
"Freeze!!!." A Voice said from behind them. "This is the Galaxy Police pull over now." the voice continued.  
"Shit.. pull over Diana." Keith said looking angerly.  
"But...."  
"Do It!!!." Keith said cocking his gun. "Fuckin' Cops." he said as he got out of his car and walking toward the young woman.  
"Place your hands....."  
"Shut the fuck up." Keith said placing the gun right in the woman's mouth. "Now officer... Mikabi is it, why have you pulled us over." he said taking the gun out of her mouth.  
"Well I was gonna question you but since you now have my ful attention I'm gonna have to arrest you . Kiyone said removing Keith's from his face. "Keith.. what the hell... what are you doing here." she said placing he hadncuffs back inthe pouch.  
"You know her?" Diana asked as she stepped out of the car. "Well what are you waiting for finish her off Keith." she yelled at him.  
"Wait a minute Keith." Kiyone said as Keith placxed the gun back in her face. "I want to help you.. so please hear my out." she said pleading with him.  
"Too late." Keith said firing the pistol.  
To Kyione, and Diana's amazment he had fired the shot right past her head hitting the interstate sign above them. As Keith placed his pistol back into his jeans pocket, Kiyonegave a sigh of thankfulness as she knew Keith wanted her help.. as Keith and Diana walked to their Expoler, and Kiyone getting into their squad car they made their way down the 550 miles to Miami, Floridia, where they hoped they could get some help from a old freind. Dr. Leo Fujimoto. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Back In New York 's 27th Precient  
  
"Sir.. we have reports that a one Mr. Keith Youngston, a Miss. Diana Banks, and a Mrs. Kiyone Mikabi are all heading down to Miami, Flordia." Dee said catching his breath. "Good.. you and Ryo assemble a fleet and head down there." The Captianb said grabbing some papaers. "Give these to the FBI office on 102nd and Broadway... we got some people to catch... "Yes.. sir." Dee said running out of the office. "You won't escape this time Keith." the captian thought to himself....  
  
A/N: Stay tuned for more from "Many Men." 


	2. Chapter Two: From The MIA to Richmond?

"After surviving a hell of a day, we finally got to Miami... now we thought we could just easily go down there get our info and leave but we were wrong.....  
  
Many Men Episode Two  
"From the Mia to Richmond...??"  
  
"So, Kiyone... where the hell do we go next.." Keith said in the CB that Kiyone had installed in there cars. "Well.. all we do is meet up with Kasahito Muramea(A/N: Remeber this name ^_^) , and tell him the situation and then we wait." Kiyone said shifting into a low gear.  
As Kiyone, Keith and Diana passed the Florida state line , they noticed something strange about the all of the police cars that blocked the road. As one of the police officers came to Kiyone's car, she kindly explained, that she was simply escorting some people to a FBI Field Office in Miami. As she got back into her car and signalled to Keith that it was clear he drove by Kiyone, quickly accelerating as he went past the police cars, as Kiyone got back in her car she still noticed something strange, that infact the officer was New York was one thing but to also have 10 squad cars block a section of a major highway this was shocking.  
As Keith and Diana got further into Florida, Diana started to feel that she was back in prison . As Keith continued to drive with his glock .9mm sitting in his lap... as Kiyone's car finally met up in Orlando she started to tell Keith about all the strange things she noticed.  
"Keith.. watch your back in Miami.... New York is in Miami." Kiyone said in her CB mic as she looked behind her to see a SWAT truck directly behind him.  
"What....?"  
"Quiet, Keith we're being listened to." Kiyone said sternly as she cut off her CB  
As Kiyone noticed a semi-automatic P33 rifle peering out of the SWAT truck's window.. she quickly made a distress signal to Keith's CB, quickly noticing this Keith gave Diana the wheel as he leaned out of the window.. as he fired two quick shot the SWAT truck quickly crashed into the ditch.  
"Kiyone!!!!, are you okay." Keith screamed into the CB.  
"Yes, Keith.. no need for screaming." Kiyone said giving a sigh of relief.  
"Hello.... is this Keith Youngston." a Voice said coming through Keith Receiver.  
"Yeah.. who is it.?" Keith said giving a snarl  
"No need, for growls unless you're an animal ." The Voice continued.  
"Who the hell is this." Keith said gripping his pistol  
"No need to get angry.. here I'll introduce myself I'm Michael Gooding a 16-year old hacker from West Miami.. I know a lot about you Keith so you might want my help." Michael said laughing.  
"What's So Funny." Keith demanded  
"Somebody like you.. shouldn't be in love, says here you've gotta crush on Diana Banks.. who the hell is her." Michael said still laughing. "It's always the girls who get you into stuff." he said slowly stopping his laugh  
"That girl is me." Diana said snatching the CB from Keith.  
"Ha, ha, ha.. well all I know is get you butts to 457 E. Hollywood Drive.. I'll be sitting in the white Explorer." Michael said hanging up his connections.  
"Who was that.?" Kiyone asked picking up her connection  
"Kiyone.. you there, look let's get to East Hollywood." Keith said looking at a now pissed off Diana."....What the hell is wrong with you.?"He said hanging up the mic on the rack.  
"You should have told me." Diana said going through the glove compartment.  
"Told you what.." Keith wondered as he drove behind Kiyone  
"That, you had feelings for me." Diana said grabbing a Tbird 333 pistol.  
"No time for... WHAT THE FUCK!!." Keith said as he svered to avoid hitting Kiyone's car which was now stopped.  
As Keith recovered the car from almost crashing into the ditch, when he look toward Kiyone's car and in front of it to notice two M-713 Tanks sitting in front of them. As Keith got out of his car.. to noticed Han Towosaki a ex- leader of the group that he was running from.. his grabbed his glock .9mm from the seat.. as he grabbed the gun to turn around he noticed a standard police pistol barrel in his face "Dee....." Keith said as several police cars surroned his and Kiyone's car. "You, thought that little stunt in New York would save you... guess again." Dee said cocking the gun. "Ha, ha, ha.. look like the all mighty Keith Youngstonm is all wrapped up." Han said. "So are you Dee." he said to himself laughing. "Dee.. you can see that this is a setup." Keith said pushing the gun out of his face "What... no you're not getting away this.. thanks to Han, I now have you where I want you." Dee said holding the gun tighter.  
As Keith tried to talk Dee out of shooting, something was happening in Keith's car... as Keith tackled Dee to the ground as Dee drew off of his attention, Diana was getting kidnapped by one of Han's men. Diana's screams is what set off the trigger as Keith and Dee turned around to see Diana getting dragged off by two of Han's me. "You think I would help you..." Han said before getting fired at by Kiyone. "Oh you little bitch..." he said shooting Kiyone in the leg. "Ahhh." Kiyone groaned as she fell to the ground. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Keith I can surely see that you are not ready so I'll be taking your distraction... when you are ready come to Richmond, and see if she's really to die for." Han said laughing as her boarded his tank and pulling off. "BASTARD!!!!!!!!!" Keith said shooting at Han's tanks. "No use... we'll just have to go up there." Dee said loading a new magazine into his pistol. "I wasn't gonna...." Dee said before getting punched in the face by Keith. "You... you led him here.. it's your fault." Keith said before Kiyone hollered for them to stop. "Listen... to the both of you, Diana tooken and there's nothing we can do about it... yet." Kiyone said walking to her car. "First we go meet up with Michael Gooden in Miami, then we'll go to Richmond. she said stepping into her car. "What about you?" Keith asked as he reloaded his gun. "Don't worry about me.. I'll meet you in Miami.. but take the I-10 to 301... DO NOT and I mean DO NOT follow me." she said pulling off. "Shit..... I don't believe this... I... I.." "Keith don't, you'll only make yourself have more pain... I wonder what's Ryo doing." Dee said to Keith grabbing his shoulder... "Let's get to Miami." he said walking to the driver's side of the car  
As Keith and Dee rode onto the late hours of the night, they started to notice why Kiyone told them not to follow her, as they look onto the interstae they saw mounds and mounds of police blockades on I-95. The time on the radio had said 4:27 a.m before they hit Miami's 3rd Street, as they seen Kiyone's car at a gas station they pulled beside it. As they looked inside the car they noticed that she was gone. As a person that was sitting in their truck that was parked behiond her got out of his Keith grabbed his gun out of the glove compartment.  
"Hi there...."  
"Have you seen the woman that was in this car." Keith said sticking the gun out of the window.  
"Hey, Hey, no need to get all cocky Youngston." Michael said reavling himself from the cap that he had on his face. "If you're wondering about Kiyone's.. she's at the hospital... something about her getting shot in the leg." he continued  
"Now, what was the news you wanted to tell me, and make it quick." Keith said placing the gun in his lap. "Well we have to get out of this area first.. because I'm sure a lot of people around here know Kamamichi Yujiero (A/N: remeber this name ^_^), and also here in Miami is not a real safe place for you to be in." Michael said walking in car. "Shall we go gentlemen?" Michael asked through his CB.  
As the two cars slowly pulled out of the parking lot, Michael went on to explain, what the hell was happening and why Yujiero is so big in Miami. As they rode past the hospital Kiyone was in, Michael explained to them that it was not wise to go there risk hurting Kiyone, as they got to the docks, Keith was getting a little pissed with all the people there, Michael telling Keith to calm down down and it was just the workers who worked there. As they pulled into the parking lot of the docks, they noticed something really weird, thery were no workers in this part like it was almost reserved for them, as they pulled closer to the pier they noticed a man standing with his back toward them. As the two car stopped the man walked forward. "What a lovly surprise, Keith Youngston siding with the police." the man said laughing "I'd shut that mouth if I was you." Keith said stepping out of the car pointing his gun toward the man who's back was still facing them. "Keith.. no need for a attitude, we're simply having a little fun." the man said laughing. "You're starting to sound like Michael." Keith said cocking the gun. "Now what do you want, or would you like a bullet." Keith said walking up behind up pressing the gun behind him. "Is that a gun... or are you happy to see me?" the man said walking forward and turning to show Keith that he also had a gun. "Kasahito.... what are you doing here." Keith said still pointing the gun toward him. "Easy... I've come to kill you.. you've became a problem, you've hurted Kiyone, and well... I can't let you live." Kasahito said pointing the gun toward Keith. "But... I see that you too are on the run too.. so I will not kill you yet." he said placing his gun on the ground. "Are you trusting me?" Keith said holding his gun still at Kasahito "Altough you have evil ways, I will trust you not to shoot me... and besides I am the only one who can help you now, Matthew Federick is dead now." Kasahito said backing away from his gun. "But if you must kill me to find your answer go on ahead but what would Diana say." he said sitting on the ground wrapping a while hankerchiff over his eyes. "Diana's not here." Keiht said pressing the gun to Kasahito's head. "Stop!!!!." Dee yelled getting out of the car. "I will not allow you to kill an unarmed man, and a man with no intend to kill you." he said grabbing the gun out of Keith's hand and placing it in his pocket. "Why are you stopping me?" Keith said sitting besides Kasahito. "Because Dee has a good heart." Kasahito said un-wrapping the towel from his eyes. "And because of thi, you have passed the test and I will help you, follow me." Kasahito said walking toward a boat. "Remember this... if you get on this boat.. you will leaving Kiyone now and possibly forever, so do you still wanna come?" he asid getting in to the boat. "Sure.. I've gotta save Diana." Keith said walking into the boat  
  
"So, we make our way, to Richmond... Diana don't worry I'll be there."  
  
A/N: Please support the Many Men Anime Project, drop me a email if you're an artist, can voice act or is a animator.. Thanks ^_^ 


End file.
